An Administrative Core is required to perform the operations necessary for the smooth and efficient operation of the Program. This core will be responsible for the personnel, administration of each of the projects and cores, will order general supplies, equipment and services necessary to the operation of the program project. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for recording expenses associated with these functions, and will perform bookkeeping tasks necessary to reconcile the Program project accounts with the University ledgers. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the organization and execution of the annual retreat that will include the External Advisory Committee meeting. In addition, the Administrative Core will maintain close communications with each of the project investigators and core directors, as well as their secretarial and administrative staff.